Kissy Kissy Plan
by hyan-hye
Summary: Sasuke woke up and felt as though he wanted something. He couldn’t figure it out until he saw Naruto. Sasuke arranged plans to kiss Naruto. Turned out a kiss wasn’t enough for Sasuke’s craving or whatever it is. [SasuNaru]
1. Candy Lover

**Hige:** Hello! I'm here to present to you my newest fanfic. Okay... hmm... it's a one shot but I was planning on making it a composition of one-shots about SasuNaru of course. So, what do you think? And Oh yeah, this thing is unbetad... my beta's busy nowadays so I can't just visit her and tell her to do troublesome stuff. And I know she's gonna hate me for posting ahead. Gomen Patty-chan! but you know what ever happens I will still love you... err... love me back? ahahahahahaha.

So yeah.. enjoy!

**Title: **Kissy Kissy  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Disclaimer: **I don't want Sasuke to kill me so no, Naruto doesn't belong to me  
**Summary: **Sasuke woke up and felt as though he wanted something. He couldn't figure it out until he saw Naruto. Sasuke arranged plans to kiss Naruto. Turned out a kiss wasn't enough for Sasuke's craving or whatever it is.  
**Dedication: **Patty-chan (she always supports me through anything. Thank you very much! )

* * *

Sasuke seriously wanted to kiss Naruto today.

Well, actually the other way around, he needed Naruto kiss him.

To be clear, there's nothing between them. They're not lovers whatsoever. It's just that Sasuke woke up feeling hungry. The youngest Sharingan user walked to his kitchen and fixed himself a nice breakfast. He ate a lot this morning but it felt like it's not enough. This never occurred before, so he didn't know what to do. He walked slowly to the meeting place of Team 7 while thinking about what the hell was happening to him. It seemed like he's not hungry for food because he ate so much this breakfast and he's not hungry for sleep since he had a good night sleep last night.

"What could it be?" Sasuke whispered to himself. The brunette still felt empty. He was near the bridge and he still hasn't figured out what was it. He stopped moving when someone greeted him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." He looked up to the owner of the voice. It was his teammate Sakura. He just nodded in reply. He continued pondering about his situation when another person suddenly jumped in front of him

"Hey Sasuke-teme." He averted his gaze from the ground into those cerulean orbs and he unexpectedly felt as though his throat wanted water at the same time he knew he didn't. The Uchiha realized his condition became worse. He examined Naruto's face then checked his craving, though Sasuke wouldn't really say the word craving since he's an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't have cravings for they always get what they wanted.

"Hey." The black haired boy answered

"Tch. You're such a boring guy." Naruto scowled before standing beside his teammate and leaning his back on the bridge too.

"Let's spar." He said coolly

"But Kakashi-sensei's still not here." The blond boy answered

"He won't be here in another 2 hours or maybe you're afraid I'll kick your ass again." Sasuke smirked knowing he already won their little argument

"There's no way you're kicking my ass! Fine let's go!" Naruto shouted and started walking towards the woods followed by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun may I watch?" Sakura called out. Sasuke was about to refuse because if she's watching then he can't do anything to Naruto but when he opened his mouth, his other teammate spoke instead

"Sure! Sakura-chan watch me as I kick this bastard's ass!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke to emphasize what he meant by 'this bastard'

"Like you'll even beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura countered, then they went to the woods.

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke #1: Here's the plan. Naruto and I will spar. Then I will pin him down and kiss him. How about that?  
Sasuke #2: For a genius, you sure are stupid!  
Sasuke #1: What did you say?!  
Sasuke #3: Let's not fight okay. We will not let this chance pass.  
Sasuke #1: Do you have a plan in mind?  
Sasuke #3: Yeah, how about making him kiss me instead of me kissing him? That's way better right?  
Sasuke #2: Way better.  
Sasuke #1: Ah! I know…

The mini-Sasukes gathered around mini-Sasuke #1 to listen to his suggestion

Sasuke #2-200: agreed!

Then all their eyes gleamed in anticipation for whatever they were planning.

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no. 1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Both of them went to their fighting stances while Sakura sat on the rock a little bit far from her teammates. She knew it's never a regular spar between these two.

Naruto started running rapidly towards Sasuke and lunged himself forward armed with kunais in both hands. As expected Sasuke evaded the obvious attack from his rival. Naruto quickly returned his kunais in his back pocket and turned around. They engaged in a fistfight with occasional kicks coming from both of them. After a minute of non-stop punch-up they separated. Both jumped on the opposite direction of each other still facing one another.

The blond boy formed different hand seals and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" smoke raised up from the ground and in an instant 20 Naruto clones appeared. The raven dashed forward and attacked Naruto's clones and one by one they disappeared with a poof and smoke. When only 5 Naruto clones remained, Sasuke knew none of them was the real Naruto. He grabbed 2 kunais from his pocket and turned his Sharingan on. He continued fighting the remaining clones while concentrating on finding the real Naruto. You see, Sasuke's good in multi-tasking.

_Found you! _Sasuke thought as he made the last clone disappear

He darted forward the tree in front of him and in a flash he vanished. The real Naruto was standing on the highest branch of the tree opposite to the tree Sasuke ran to. The cheerful boy slightly panicked as he lost sight of his rival. He scanned the ground from the branch but he found none. No one but Sakura was there staring at the spot where Sasuke suddenly disappeared.

In a split second he felt a presence behind him and a kunai pressed on his neck. Turning his head around was something he can't do or else his neck would definitely be ripped which wouldn't be convenient for him.

"Found you." the presence whispered on his ear. He didn't need to turn around to know it's Sasuke, who was currently holding a kunai on his right hand dangerously under Naruto's chin and his left arm snaked around Naruto's torso and his left hand holding another kunai pointing at the Kyuubi vessel's side. The raven rested his chin on Naruto's right shoulder while Naruto's still unable to move.

"Look at me." Sasuke commanded reminding Naruto that he can tear his neck anytime he wanted.

"I can't Bastard. You'll cut my neck if I turn my head." Sasuke adjusted his kunai a little away from Naruto's neck.

Naruto turned his head to the right and was surprised when he felt his lips made contact on Sasuke's cheek. He blushed and tried to scramble out of Sasuke's arms in embarrassment.

"Don't move dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto ceased moving. Sasuke checked his craving, I mean desire, if it lessened even a bit. But alas, it didn't, in fact it became more intense.

"Shit." Sasuke mumbled under his breath

"What is it?" Naruto asked quickly

"It's not enough." Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto

Sasuke was about to pin Naruto on the nearest trunk, which was beside Naruto, when they heard Sakura calling them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, discomfort and embarrassment gone "Let's go. Kakashi-sensei's waiting for us."

Sasuke wanted to say something like 'let him wait for a change.' but he settled in nodding. He loosened his grip on Naruto and put his kunai back into his pocket.

"I won." Sasuke bragged with a smirk

"You did not! Kakashi-sensei came, we're not yet done!" Naruto shouted as they walked back to the bridge. Naruto ran ahead of him not hearing Sasuke whispered something with lust filled eyes.

"Oh yes, we're not done yet."

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke #2: You're plan obviously failed  
Sasuke #1: It did not. He kissed me on the cheek. That was the original goal anyway  
Sasuke #4: The kiss on the cheek didn't do me anything good.  
Sasuke #9: Yeah! I need more.  
Sasuke #3: More… yeah. Like a make out or something.  
Sasuke #5: You disgust me.  
Sasuke #2: Shut up. You want this too. It's just that you haven't noticed it yet.  
Sasuke #5: Argh! Fine. What do you plan next?  
Sasuke #1: The mission Kakashi gave us was something like weed pulling.  
Sasuke #3: Great! Buy a candy!  
Sasuke #1: Why?  
Sasuke #2: Remember the times when he used to ask if you have a candy or something sweet during these kind of missions?  
Sasuke #1: Oh yeah. Good thinking mini-me #2 and mini-me #3

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no. 2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

The Team 7 headed on the designated place and found a large land. A land which was impossible to clean in a day. Naruto complained about the lame mission and Kakashi countered it with a 'that's why you three need to work together.' then he curved his eye like as if smiling to him. And Naruto could say no more. He grumble something inaudible then proceeded in working. In another part of the land, stood the Uchiha waiting for his chance.

After working for 4 straight hours under the heat of the blazing sun, Sakura went inside the client's house to kindly request for water and a short break for her and her teammates. When Sasuke saw her leaving, he knew this was the moment.

He approached Naruto with a 'hey'. No not a friendly 'hey' but a I-don't-care-about-you 'hey'. Naruto scoffed in response.

"Want some candy?" The raven asked knowing how thirsty Naruto was and how much the boy loved sweets

"You have some? Give me one!" Naruto's face brightened as he looked at his teammate.

Sasuke fished something from his pocket and showed Naruto a candy. He showed it as if giving it to him but when Naruto was about to get it from his friend's hand, Sasuke's hand closed.

"Hey!" the blue eyed boy said

"Too bad, I got one left." Sasuke stated while opening the wrapper of the candy. He popped the candy into his mouth. "Better luck next time dobe."

Sasuke turned his heels around to walk away when Naruto grabbed his arm and spun him around

"What was that for you Bastard!? You know how much I love candies!" Naruto yelled

"If you wanted it that bad then come and get it." Sasuke opened his mouth to show the candy he just ate then closed it again.

"Tch." Naruto pulled Sasuke collar and place his mouth near the other's, then he whispered "Gladly."

Upon hearing what Naruto said, Sasuke's eyed widened a bit before closing them again as Naruto closed the gap between them. The blond boy kissed Sasuke eagerly as if he actually wanted to do it. He licked Sasuke's lower lip and bit it a little. Sasuke gasped, surprised at Naruto's sudden aggressiveness. This gave the smaller boy the chance. He slipped his tongue inside Sasuke's hot mouth searching for the candy. Sasuke pulled his hands out of his pockets. He placed his right hand on the back of Naruto's neck and the other one the blond boy's lower back, to deepen the kiss. The brunette kissed back and Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha's silky black hair while moving his mouth against the Uchiha's. Both of them were becoming hot, one because of the sun and two because of what they were currently doing. All of the sudden, Naruto pushed Sasuke. Naruto started coughing violently which worried the raven.

"Hey, are you okay?" He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as the other boy continued coughing. When the energetic boy stopped he looked up at Sasuke and showed his tongue, on it was the candy.

"I guess I choked on it." He laughed a little. "Don't you wanna get it back?"

"I'd love to. But I have to stop here for now." Sasuke looked behind him to show Naruto that Sakura was walking towards them.

"Oh yeah, how's your side?" Naruto asked peeking behind Sasuke's shoulder

"I'm done." Sasuke answered

"That was quick." He commented

"You think? Wanna do it again later?" Sasuke smirked seeing Naruto blushed

"I was talking about the mission!" He yelled, then whispered something like "yeah I want to do it again."

"Oh. That's good then." He continued smirking "Want help?"

Naruto nodded. And then Sakura appeared handing each of them a can of soda "Kakashi-sensei said you could take a break." They opened the soda and took a sip when Sakura spoke again

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, he also wanted me to tell you… although I don't know if it has anything to do with the mission… but... Hmm…oh well.. He said don't forget to breath." Naruto choked for the 2nd time and Sasuke coughed a little. "

"Did I said something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly to her teammates.

"No, nothing's wrong." Both of them answered defensively.

All of them finished pulling out the weeds of the big land around 3 in the afternoon and Sasuke's still having problems about his hidden desire.

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no. 3 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke #1: Damn that was a good kiss.  
Sasuke #2: All thanks to my intelligent brain.  
Sasuke #3: Stop hogging the fame. This is OUR brain remember  
Sasuke #2: Yeah, so?  
Sasuke #1: Whatever. The good news is he wants to do it again.  
Sasuke #2: Then why not just shove him in the nearest alley and have my way on him?  
Sasuke #4: You're such a pervert mini-me #2.  
Sasuke #2: You're a pervert too and you know it!  
Sasuke #5: How about walking him home, then getting a good night kiss. Huh?  
Sasuke #3: That might work!  
Sasuke #5: Might? Ahem… I'm an Uchiha. Any plan I made never fails understand?  
Sasuke #1: Now let's go.  
Sasuke #1-200 evilly smiled at what will occur tonight

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no. 3 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

"Naruto." Sasuke called out to his teammate after Sakura and Kakashi went home

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around as Sasuke called his name

"May I walk you home?" The avenger asked

"Sure." The blond boy answered knowing perfectly where this would lead.

Both of them walked side by side in a comfortable silence. No one dared to speak for it may ruin the nice atmosphere around them, since it rarely happened and the fact that they have nothing to say to each other. Time passed by quickly and they reached Naruto's apartment. He asked Sasuke to come in. He searched his pocket while his back was facing Sasuke. The brunette couldn't wait anymore, the hunger and longing he has for Naruto's lips was slowly eating him up. He needs to kiss him now.

He grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him around. He held his shoulder firmly as he pushed Naruto's back against the door. He lowered his head and was about to kiss the smaller boy but a hand was placed on his lips as if to stop him.

"First, tell me why you suddenly wanted to kiss me?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke stepped back thinking things over. Why does he wanted to kiss Naruto? Naruto waited for Sasuke's answer and knew he isn't getting any so he said,

"Never mind." Sasuke looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. So he continued, "You must be hitting puberty… then again you shouldn't be kissing any guys… should've been girls… hmm…"

"Naruto… the only one I've ever kissed is you. And that's not gonna change." Sasuke gazed at him seriously.

"That's good then." He smiled. "Come on." He pulled at Sasuke's collar "Give it your best shot. Impress me mister perfect." The blue eyed boy grinned.

"Hn. I intend to." Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's lips once again in another lip-lock.

**----------------The Next Morning----------------**

Sasuke walked down the road to their meeting place. He didn't feel the hunger he felt yesterday. But then again, it's okay now because starting today, he doesn't need any reason to kiss Naruto. He smiled a little at that thought.

* * *

**Hige: **Thanks for reading this fic and please do leave a review… you know you want to… hehehehehe…


	2. Gloss Mania

**Hige: **Yaho! This was a drabble I wrote down because I was really really I-wanna-sleep-but-I-don't-wanna-sleep bored. So yeah, I made this for you guys! Please do enjoy!  
**Title: **Lip gloss Mania (Kissy Kissy Plan Part.2)  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Disclaimer: **I'll tell you when I finally own Naruto.. Which will happen like… never… Kishimoto-sama owns them all!  
**Warning: **Please be reminded that though this is alternatively titled Kissy Kissy Plan Part 2 does not mean it's the continuation of the first chapter. I made this one for fun and to please my reviewers. I love you minna-san!  
**Question to my beloved reviewers:  
**I've never written a lemon or lime before... but would you like to see me try writing a little lime with mini-sasuke's emergency meeting? Just a question... ehehehehehhe  
**Note (Please Read): **I'll be updating this fanfic with other oneshots with Sasuke plotting on how to kiss Naruto-chan. Don't forget, the mini-Sasukes will definitely be around to plan Sasuke's next move. And maybe if I get a lot of views then next time I'll make lime (just lime not lemon… I've never experience writing yaoi but I'll give it my best shot! ). So far here are the mini-Sasukes

_Sasuke#1 _is always pissed  
_Sasuke#2 _is mean and proud, also the most perverted of all mini-Sasukes  
_Sasuke#3 _is neutral  
_Sasuke#4 _is never contented with anything  
_Sasuke#5 _is still in denial of having a crush on Naruto  
_Sasuke#6 _is emo  
_Sasuke#7 _loves imitating Itachi  
_Sasuke#8 _is childish

That's all I figured out in this story ahahahahahaha. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Love you all! Pwease review….and oh yeah, flames are accepted. I'm not afraid of you if that's what you think (insert evil smile here). Come on flamers! Show me what you got! GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Summary: **Sasuke thought Naruto's lips were dry. Too dry. That's why he gave him a lip gloss. But the blond wouldn't use it so he forced it on him.

-----

Lately the Sharingan User and the prodigy Mr. Uchiha 'Im-smarter-and-sexier-than-you' Sasuke noticed that his teammate's, Naruto's, lips were dry. Too dry. Which drive him insane with the desire of licking Naruto's lips himself. He was afraid to do so, though he'll never admit it to himself, but the truth was he didn't want to scare Naruto. That's also why his brain began plotting all night.

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke#1: Grr… If only I could lick his lips freely then this wouldn't be a problem  
Sasuke#2: _vein popping on forehead_ If you weren't too afraid to confess to him then you wouldn't have to think for a reason to kiss him.  
Sasuke#1: Shut up! I'm trying to think here!  
Sasuke#2: Right. Why don't you get lost and stop eating my breathing space dammit!  
Sasuke#3: Are we fighting again? _smiles devilishly_  
Sasuke#1 and 2: _sweat drop_ no. not really.  
Sasuke#3: Good. Now where were we?  
Sasuke#1: We're frustrated remember? Because we couldn't lick my dobe's lips!  
Sasuke#2: Hey! He's MY dobe damn you!  
Sasuke#1: Hey! He's not yours he's mine!  
Sasuke#4: Shut up both of you! Naruto's mine! We had sex last night  
Sasuke#1,2,3-200: _jaws drop  
_Sasuke#2: No fucking way!  
Sasuke#4: Yeah. No fucking way. I was just fooling around.  
Sasuke#1,2,3-200: _sighs in relief  
_Sasuke#7: Of course you're a fool, Foolish little brother.  
Sasuke#2: doubleyu-tee-ef! Who the hell are you?  
Sasuke#7: Relax, it's just me. That was a joke  
Sasuke#2: and not a funny one.  
Sasuke#3: back to the topic. What do you think we should do?  
Sasuke#1: What do you call those things you put on your lips to keep them moisturized?  
Sasuke#2: Lip shiner or lip gloss you idiot!  
Sasuke#4: Let's just kiss him madly then if he asks questions then let's run  
Sasuke#2: How brave of you! Uchihas don't run from anything!  
Sasuke#1: I'll give him a lip gloss then.  
Sasuke#2: How's that gonna make Naruto kiss me?  
Sasuke#1: Err.. I don't know.  
Sasuke#5: Why don't you stop being such a homo and start looking for a girl instead.  
Sasuke#2: Still in denial huh? You know you want to touch him and kiss him too smirks  
Sasuke#5: I so do not!  
Sasuke#2: Fine! If we ever succeed in making Naruto ours then we're shutting you down.  
Sasuke#5: Shutting me down, like killing me?  
Sasuke#8: Duh?  
Sasuke#5: Unfair I wanna kiss him too!  
Sasuke#2: See. _smirks wider_  
Sasuke#6: Nothing will ever work you know so why bother trying?  
Sasuke#2: Nothing will ever work blah blah blah. Why don't you go inside the closet and sulk? Geez, you never change.

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no.1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

"Come here Dobe." Sasuke called out to Naruto

"What do you want teme?" Naruto puffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest

"I just want to give you something Baka!" the brunette glared at the stubbornness of his teammate

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and waited for his friend to get something from his pocket. After seeing the object, he raised an eyebrow at the pale boy.

"hm?" The raven said which Naruto translated as 'What's wrong? What's with that look?'

"Don't 'hm' me. What the hell is that?" The cheerful boy pointed at the thing Sasuke was currently holding

"Lip gloss." He answered in a matter-of-fact way

"For what?" a question was again voiced out the Kyuubi's vessel.

"For you lips." The older boy looked at him like as if saying 'duh. You're such an idiot.'

"I'm not an idiot. And I know that's a lip gloss. And obviously their for the lips.. But why the hell are you giving it to me. You should give it to Sakura-chan, I'm sure she'll love it." He said in an angry tone

"I bought it for you Moron! And for your information, not only girls use this. Now use it!" He commanded his friend… currently rival

"Why should I?" He scoffed and was about to walk away when Sasuke answered

"You're lips are dry and chapped so I thought--"

"I didn't know you've been staring at my lips lately." Naruto smirked as he teased Sasuke. After all it's not like he's gonna let this pass. It was once in a lifetime to tease that damn Bastard.

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke#1: _running around in circles_ waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Sasuke#2: What the fuck are you doing?  
Sasuke#1: He didn't want to use it!  
Sasuke#4: So much humiliation! Must run away!  
Sasuke#2: Just force him to use it.  
Sasuke#3: Yeah, knowing him, he'll comply later… you'll see.  
Sasuke#2: I agree  
Sasuke#1: Fine  
Sasuke#7: _chuckles _Foolish little brother.  
Sasuke#2: Shut up! Is that all you can say?!

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no.2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

"Just use it will you." the raven continued glaring at the other boy

"Fine." he grabbed the lip gloss out of Sasuke hands and used it immediately

"That wasn't so hard now is it?" Sasuke smirked as he stole glances at Naruto's lips

"hmm… Orange." Naruto mumbled

"It's Lemon Dobe." he stated bluntly, tired of Naruto's stupidness

"It's really Orange!" Naruto countered

"Lemon ."

"Orange!"

"Lemon ."

"I said it's Orange. See it's orange. Therefore it's Orange!"

"Dobe, it's not orange it's more like dark yellow. It's Lemon." A vein popped at Sasuke's forehead, he just can't take it anymore

"It's Ora--mmph--" Naruto's words were instantly cut off as Sasuke lips descend on his own. He tried pushing the older boy away but he can't, the other boy was far stronger than him. He settled in melting in the kiss as he let Sasuke nipped his lower lip. And now he felt like he's turning into Naruto-goo, refusing Sasuke was probably useless now. They parted for air while looking at each other's eyes when Sasuke spoke

"It's definitely Lemon." The pale boy smirked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the Uchiha beat him into it and said "I even tasted it myself." Naruto quickly shut his mouth and blushed hard

The Uchiha slowly leaned down for another kiss when Naruto stopped him "Someone's watching,"

Sasuke visibly tensed up. The cheerful boy however put his arms around Sasuke while the said boy eyed him.

"Relax. I was kidding." He said

"Hn." The older one responded at he proceeded on leaning down to catch Naruto's lips once again.

At the same time Naruto pulled him down and breath on his lips "Sucker." before kissing the raven. The lip gloss was left on the floor forgotten by the two.

Naruto's lips were never seen dried again.

* * *

**Hige**: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys will never stop supporting my fics! Thanks again! and I won't be using much mini-Sasuke next chapter... I overused it in this chapter... sorry...


	3. Joke Time part 1

**Hige: **I have summoned all the courage I have in my body to write this… I don't know if you can call it lime or lemon or yaoi or whatsoever. I just want you to know that this is my first time writing this kind of fic. Hope you like it

**Title: **Joke Time (1 of 2 Chapters)  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **Absolutely not mine.  
**Warning: **Wrong grammar, sexual stuff and OOCness. This may be the crappiest chapter I have ever written in my entire life but even though that's the case I wish you guys will never stop supporting me. Thank you very much!

Also the TV part here was taken from the show 'wowowee'.  
**Reply to my reviewers:  
**To all of you… Thank you very much for the heart warming reviews. I just want to let you know that the only reason why I'm still writing is for you, my dear readers. Again Thank you so much for your support!

* * *

Naruto was a very cheerful boy, he really is, but not today. Today has been the worst day of his life not only because his so called rival, Uchiha Sasuke, defeated him once again in their sparring session but also because he felt as if the sun was focusing all the heat on him. It was really soaking-in-sweat hot but the blond hero can't do anything about it. He's not rich to buy an air conditioner, so he settled in removing his sweater and jogging pants also know as jumpsuit. 

The whiskered boy felt a little bit better. He flopped down on his sofa, only wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his boxers, and turned his television on. Naruto scanned the channels to look for a decent show to watch but before he could decide what to watch his stomach began rumbling. He stopped on a particular channel and went to the kitchen.

Seeing that the fridge was empty, he sighed. He picked up the only thing he could find inside, a bottle of milk which was thankfully not expired. He also went to the cabinet and reached for the cereal. The Kyuubi vessel made himself a breakfast-style lunch. It'll do for the mean time. He'll do the shopping later when the sun's out of sight.

Again he sat on his sofa and started munching on his meal before looking at the show he randomly chose. It was a game show and the host was currently interviewing the contestant who happened to be a not-so-obvious-comedian. The boy thought that he didn't mind watching it. Who knows it might be fun.

**-----------------Television-----------------**

Host: Why are you an impersonator? Who are you, really?

Boy: I'm just doing this because it's my job

Host: So what you mean to say is that… well, it's okay because you have the ability to make people laugh. You can make the sad audience happy, it's all that matters. Why are you doing this?

(Insert sentimental music here)

Boy: So that my boyfriend would be able to graduate.

_(Naruto coughed a little at that, expecting something like, for the family or friends, that some of the milk spilled on his shirt but he didn't mind but continued watching instead)_

Host: Do you want to tell him anything? Come on, walk closer to the camera.

Boy: You know… I really miss you. I remember the time when we used to be together. You were so sweet. The truth is before we sleep he covers my face with plastic and when I couldn't breath anymore he removes it and tells me he love me.

He's the person who taught me how to budget money. He eats rice with pork chop while I eat rice and catsup.

(_Naruto laid down on his sofa holding his stomach while laughing. His face was red and he's sweating more than before.)_

Boy: I love him. The truth is he never asks money from me. He willingly get the money from my wallet on his own. But now, we are separated from each other because my friends accused him of stealing my stuff. After all he's the only one who could enter my house freely. Suddenly my refrigerator disappeared. I love him that's why I didn't accuse him instead I told my friends that I just misplaced it.

Host: Now, say the thing you've been wanting to tell him.

Boy: Wherever you are right now…. Stay there.

Naruto dropped from the sofa and hit the floor as he laughed his heart out. Then there was a knock on his door. He picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself. He was still shaking and breathing hard from laughing . Naruto's face was red and sweating. His clothes was also messed up from all the rolling he did on the sofa and on the floor while hysterically laughing.

Without bothering to fix his appearance, Naruto opened the door revealing a very neat, like usually and unlike him, Uchiha. The stoic boy raised an eyebrow at him

"What do you want now?" Naruto said a little bit high pitched than his normal voice.

Sasuke just stared at him

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke#1: What the hell happened to my Naruto?  
Sasuke#2: Are those white stuff on his shirt…. semen? Of other guy?! And NOT ME?!  
Sasuke#3: Calm down that's definitely not come… Naruto won't do anything like that… right? (turns to look at Naruto) OMFG!!!  
Sasuke#8: (just woke up) What's going o---ahhhh! (covers eyes) My virgin eyes! I'm tainted! (runs in circle)

Suddenly alarm went off and red light blinks on and off.

Sasuke#1: Whoever is in their with Naruto will pay I tell you!  
Sasuke#2: Cause only I have the right to make Naruto blush, breathless, messy, come and most of all claim him  
Sasuke#1-200: (tiny little voices all together) "Sharingan!"

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no.1 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

"Who's in there?" Sasuke suddenly asked his voice cold and deadly. Naruto quickly sensed the aura the other boy was emitting and panicked a little.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto slightly laugh as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke eyed him form head to toe, then toe to head

"I hate repeating myself, you know that." the pale boy glared at the smaller one. Naruto stopped acting nervous and lowered his gaze to the floor letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"I'm alone. You knew that I'm always alone. Why do you have to ask now?" Sasuke felt guilty for actually accusing Naruto of such a dirty thing, it's not like Naruto would actually do it with other people right? And it's not like they've done it before because there's absolutely nothing between them. So he decided he should change the topic

"Ignore my first question. What are you doing?" Naruto's face lightened up as he heard a slightly worried tone in the Uchiha's voice

"Nothing much. Just watching TV. Come inside." The blond boy stepped aside to let his friend in

_Come inside. _Sasuke chuckled in his thoughts.

"What's on?" the brunette looked at the television set

"Oh, just a game show with a comedian as a contestant. He's really funny." Naruto sat back on the sofa

_That explains why he's out of breath, flush and messed up… but that white thing… I guess I should ask_

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, which made Naruto angry

"Hey, I'm watching here!" He shouted at the taller boy still sitting on the sofa

"I wanted to ask you something." He began. His voice showed seriousness laced with jealousy

"What is it?" The blond boy answered back

"What is that?" Sasuke pointed at the lower part of his shirt where you could find the dried white substance

"Oh, that's the milk I spilt while laughing." Naruto responded innocently. "Why?"

"No reason." The older boy shrugged and sat beside Naruto and turned to the television

"Hey! Tell me what did you think it is?!" Naruto shook Sasuke

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you!"

"It's not important."

"Unfair!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke just stared trying to keep himself calm and miserably failing

"Fine." The brunette said

"Then…?" the blue eyed shinobi asked

"I thought it was…" He murmured the rest of the sentence

"What?"

"I said I thought it was…" Again he whispered the last part

"What?!"

"I thought it was come." Sasuke said silently

"Why would you--Gah!" Naruto pulled his shirt off immediately after what Sasuke said

"Sorry, is it better this way?" Naruto placed his hands on his hips. Sasuke looked at him, his onyx orbs widened a little in a split second then returned to it's normal size. _Damn you Naruto _Sasuke cursed in his mind. Naruto walked closer to Sasuke intending to pick up the forgotten bowl of cereal and bring it to the kitchen when he accidentally stepped on the milk that he accidentally spilt on the floor resulting him to accidentally fell on Sasuke's lap.

**----------------Kissy Kissy Plan no.2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Sasuke#1: Naruto's on my lap, what should we do?  
Sasuke#2: Ravish him!

Agree: 175  
Disagree: 10  
Neutral: 15

Sasuke#1-200: Ravish him!

**----------------End of Kissy Kissy Plan no.2 Emergency meeting inside Sasuke's head----------------**

Naruto tried to move away but couldn't. He looked behind him and saw Sasuke arms around his waist.

"Um… Sasuke, you could let go now." Naruto said nervously seeing something in Sasuke's eyes he have never seen before

"Don't wanna." That said, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's chin and pulled him down on a deep kiss. At first Naruto was struggling and wiggling to escape from Sasuke's grip but sooner realized how nice Sasuke's lips felt.

He slowly and carefully reached for Sasuke. One hand was buried on Sasuke's jet black hair while the other one was on the back of the brunette's neck. Naruto responded to Sasuke's kiss.

Sensing that Naruto stopped fighting against him, he loosen his grip on the blonde's waist but tightened his hold on the smaller boy's head as he deepened the kiss. His lips greedily moved against Naruto's. He licked the other boy's lips begging for entrance and the whiskered boy gave him what he wanted. His hot tongue ventured inside his crush's mouth. The place he never thought he'll ever reach. Tracing Naruto's teeth with his tongue he tightened his hold on the smaller figure again.

Naruto felt Sasuke was become a little nervous so he made a move to encourage his partner to go further. He met Sasuke's tongue with his own and wrapped it on the other's. Sasuke was quite surprised by the sudden aggressiveness of Naruto. But he's happy about it.

The stoic boy lifted Naruto a little to lay him down on the sofa. Sooner he moved on top of his friend. Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto if he's sure about it but before he could even speak, Naruto placed a hand on his lips and smiled at him and whispered

"Go on." Sasuke tenderly touched Naruto's hand and placed it on his face

"I won't stop once I begin." he was expecting Naruto to stand and push him away but all he felt was a tug at his shirt. He looked down and saw the blonde's hand pulling his shirt up. He smiled a little before pulling his shirt completely and tossing it somewhere in the room. When he looked back he saw Naruto blushing.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. The blue eyed boy touched the pale boy's bare chest

"Let's go. Make me feel good." He said while smiling. Sasuke smirked and nodded

He went down and pressed his lips on Naruto's then began attacking Naruto's neck. He kissed the younger boy's face down to his neck. He continued kissing while hearing Naruto's moan silently. The Uchiha licked at the other boy's lower neck and bit it, marking Naruto Uzumaki as his own from now on.

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**Hige: **keep me inspired,,, leave me reviews... thanks for reading! please do tune in for the next chapter! review please!


	4. Joke Time part 2

**Title: **Joke Time (2 of 2 Chapters)  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **Absolutely not mine.  
**Warning: **Wrong grammar, sexual stuff and OOCness. This may be the crappiest chapter I have ever written in my entire life but even though that's the case I wish you guys will never stop supporting me. Thank you very much!

**Reply to my reviewers: **

_Akatsuki-Akuma_** and **_Asian Tinkerbell: _Oh yeah. I'm sorry I forgot to change it ;;

_rokudaimehokage19: _I watch deal or no deal too. And the show was taken from Wowowee

_dana: _I don't think I'll specify more… since there's 200 of them… but I guess I'll try… tehehehehe

_To everyone: _Thanks for reading this fic and leaving reviews. I appreciate it! Thank you for the support…. Now on with the story… enjoy!

--

Sasuke looked at the mark he made on Naruto's neck and was delighted to realize he put it a little higher, which means Naruto's jacket wouldn't be able to cover it up. Again, he looked up and gaze at blue eyed boy.

"I warned you." the stoic boy whispered

"I know." Naruto responded and with that Sasuke continued.

The raven went down to Naruto chest and took the smaller boy's right nipple into his mouth and slightly bit it earning a loud moan from the boy underneath him. He nipped at it for awhile before felling a tug on his hair. He turned his head to meet the other boy's eyes pleading for him to carry on faster. The stoic boy smirked and went to the other nipple to gave it the same treatment like the other.

Sasuke lifted himself a little, face-to-face with the smaller boy. Descending, he captured Naruto's lips, tongues fighting once again. While their breath were getting heavier and shorter, Sasuke was struggling to take Naruto's boxers off.

They parted to breath. Naruto noticed he's naked compared to the Uchiha, who was half-naked. He pouted at the boy above him.

"What?" Sasuke asked smirking

"Take it off." Again, he felt a tug at his shorts.

With his one hand, Sasuke held Naruto's hand and placed it on the button of his short "Take it off for me." He said before diving again and kissing the smaller boy.

Sasuke slipped off the last piece of clothing he had on his body as he pressed himself on the boy underneath him. The feeling of Naruto's body against his own sent tingling feeling all trough out his body which nearly drive him insane. He couldn't wait much longer, he's hard and wanted to be inside the other boy now.

He placed his hand before Naruto's lips and said "Suck."

Naruto did what he was told. He held Sasuke's hand and licked the stoic boy's fingers until Sasuke said it was enough. The older boy removed his hands from Naruto's mouth and reached for the younger boy's entrance. Without anymore hesitation and confirmation, he slipped one finger inside the blond boy. The other gasped as he felt his friend's finger entering him. Loving the reaction he got from the flushed Naruto under him, he entered another finger in hope of stretching Naruto more. Then came in his third finger. He searching inside the blond boy and touched something making Naruto moan louder.

_Found it. _Sasuke thought as he pull his fingers out of Naruto as the blond boy let out a disappointed sound.

"This will probably hurt." Sasuke said once again, asking permission from Naruto

"Shut up and do it." Naruto answered pulling Sasuke down and kissing the older boy again

Sasuke tried to concentrate more on the more important part, and that's getting inside Naruto. He held his penis and placed it in front of Naruto's entrance and slowly entered him. Their kiss broke in a instant. Naruto gasp for breath and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders as he tightly shut his eyes close. Sasuke continued to push himself inside Naruto.

After getting himself in, he waited for Naruto to get used to the feeling. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the onyx eyes above him and said "Sa-Sasuke… mov--e" and that was all the encouragement Sasuke needed.

Sasuke pulled out and pushed himself in once again exactly hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto's hands snaked around Sasuke's neck. While his legs around the stoic boy's waist. Sasuke wasted no time and slammed himself into Naruto once more.

"Sasu--ke… faster" the blue eyed boy commanded and it was done quickly by the Uchiha. He went faster and harder. He was way to fired up to actually think whether this will hurt them later or not.

The raven grabbed Naruto's cock and began pumping as he pushed in and out of the younger boy. Their movements became more synchronized. Out of breath Naruto came on Sasuke's hand while Sasuke came inside Naruto as the blond boy's walls tightened around his cock.

Without moving himself out of the younger boy, he hugged his new lover tightly. Naruto, despite of the sticky and hot feeling, embraced Sasuke back.

"We should clean ourselves you know." Naruto murmured to Sasuke's ear

"Ah." Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and sat up.

"but before that, I'll clean the room first." Naruto stood up wincing a little as he felt a sting on his lower back.

"I'll help you." Sasuke stood up and picked his shorts and t-shirt.

The two put their clothes on and picked the trash Naruto littered around the place. Naruto went to the kitchen and left the bowl and glass on the counter.

"Sasuke" he called out

"Hm?" He responded as he went to the trash can and dropped the crumpled papers and plastic

"That was awesome." The blond walked over to the Uchiha and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sasuke stared into the smaller boy's blue eyes and answered

"Glad you liked it. Let's do it again?" Sasuke smirked

"Let me rest first you bastard!" Naruto playful punched Sasuke on the shoulder

Sasuke nodded to agree. Just then someone knock at Naruto's door. Naruto, still wearing a sleeveless shirt and boxers with messy hair, opened the door. A surprised Sakura stared at him.

"Hey… Naruto…?" Sakura said, not knowing if she should smile or not

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The blond responded

"Why do you look so… messy?" She tried to look over Naruto's shoulder and saw that at least his apartment was clean

"I.. we… err.." He didn't know what to say but luckily, Uchiha came to the rescue

"He was watching a stupid comedy show." Sasuke said calmly

"Oh yeah" Sakura said as she thought _oh yeah, Naruto can be so messy and random when he's watching anything that's funny._

"If that's the case, then I'll leave now. I just dropped by to see if you're here or not." Sakura turned to leave as Naruto slowly closed the door. As Sakura walked down the street she thought about what she saw awhile ago.

"Sasuke-kun said Naruto was messy because he was watching a comedy show, based from before, Naruto could really be like that if he couldn't control his laughter… then why was Sasuke messy too?… hmm… weird…" She continued walking pondering about everything.

**Owari**

Hige: God I nearly fainted!

Sasuke#1: Aren't you glad you finished writing this chapter?

Hige: Of course I am.

Sasuke#2: Then stop resting and continue writing… you think one round is enough for me?

Hige: geez.. Fine… and WTF are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sasuke's head?

Sasuke#1 and 2: Oh yeah.

Sasuke#2: We're just making sure you do your job…

Sasuke#1: bye bye now…

Hige: Yeah… go back to Sasuke's brain! And thanks for reading! hope you liked it! And review please!


	5. Mind Games part 1

It's been a very long while. sigh  
I'm glad to be back.  
I miss yah guys! .  
Oh and I edited it again... I messed up with the italics... ehehehe

**Chapter Title: **_Mind Games Part 1_  
**Disclaimer:** la di da...not mine  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru, Some light SaiNaru (more like friendship)  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Drama (haha as if)  
**Setting: **After Sasuke returns (like that'll ever happen, though I wish he would. For poor Naruto-chan's sake). I'm not used in writing a fanfic with this setting but for the sake of putting Sai in the story, I had to use this, I mean he can't just pop from nowhere right?  
**Warning:** Ohhh Fear me and my grammatical errors! jk... OCCness (as usual), hmm none right now.. but there will be next chapter... LOL  
**Status:** In Progress...

* * *

There were 200 mini Sasukes inside of Sasuke's head. It was to keep him from being fair in making decisions and mostly sane. Though the youngest Uchiha survivor wasn't aware that 200 of him existed in his brain, he sure wasn't prepared to have his body controlled by one mini Sasuke.

Mini- Sasuke # 2, the most devious, perverted, mean and impatient of them all, also happened to be the most intelligent and arrogant one. His little head always thought he can overcome the body and use it for his own good (or evil plans).

He always tells the rest that one day, he'll take over and make them all bow down before him.

What a joke!

NOT!

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

It was a normal day. Depends on how you describe 'normal' that is.

After Sasuke returned to Konoha everything seemed to settled back to how it was. The truth was nothing much really changed when he left. That's based on a viewer's point of view because they never showed the reactions of the villagers when Uchiha left. It was always Naruto this, and Akatsuki that oh and some Orochimaru there and don't forget some more flashbacks and glaring contest (1). But really, the villagers didn't reacted much when he was gone. So back to the topic, when Sasuke returned he was given a chance by the Godaime to work as a ninja of Konoha again. It wasn't easy to trust a former enemy. But for Naruto's happiness, she'd do anything.

Kakashi proposed that he'll continue being their mentor to assist them on improving their teamwork. After 3 years or so and some shattered friendship it's not simple to put the broken pieces together. Though the awkward and tension was gone, Naruto was still in the process of getting used to Sasuke being around once again. Because after he left, he learned to rely on his so called replacement, Sai. Naruto may hate Sai, scratch that, He hates the emotionless boy a lot. But he didn't want to leave him behind especially because he helped them get Sasuke back. The least Naruto can do was remain friends with him and they were getting along too.

And that, Sasuke didn't like.

**--'Sasuke#2 will take control' Meeting inside Sasuke's head--**

Today was the day that Sasuke #2 will get what he wanted, total control of everything. Mini Sasukes gathered around the long table to discuss how they would make a 'move' on Naruto and successfully remove that leech Sai away from their precious blond.

Sasuke #1: It's nice to see everyone again! Is everyone here?  
(tiny little Sasuke heads nodded at the same time)  
Sasuke #8: Ano Sa! (raises hand to get attention) But Sasuke isn't here!  
Sasuke #2: Uh… you're name is Sasuke, my name is Sasuke… so how is it that Sasuke isn't here?!  
Sasuke #8: I… I… (sniff sniff) I… (hugs kitsune plushie)  
Sasuke #2: (attempts to stop himself from rolling his eyes) who are you Hinata?  
Sasuke #8: I meant number 9 isn't here. (pouts)  
Sasuke #1: Tch! That guy's almost as lazy as Shikamaru!  
Sasuke #2: Too bad he's not as smart as him  
Sasuke #1: Shh… disregard him for now then. Let's drink the tea Sasuke #9 made for us before we discuss our plan  
(Mini-Sasukes sipping tea)

Sasuke #2: Soon… (smirks) -insert evil snicker here-

**--End of Meeting inside Sasuke's head--**

It was the first day that team 7 will be back together once again. And Naruto took Sai along. Sakura and Kakashi didn't mind of course but not Sasuke. He was pissed but he didn't show it.

_I mean, why take a non-member along. It's like you're saying I'm not enough, when I'm more than enough _The brooding Uchiha stood at his usual spot, leaning on the railing of the bridge.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto greeted him like he used to those years ago. Sasuke was about to return the greeting when he saw Sai walking behind Naruto, Damn it! He's always following him around! He pulled his eyes away from them and went back to watching the water in the river flow

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" The blond proceeded on his normal greeting

"Good morning Naruto and to Sai too!" She smiled at them

"Hi Miss Sakura"

"Sai, cut the gentleman crap." the blue eyed boy scoffed at him before going beside Sasuke and placing his arm around the raven

"So, how's everything?" Sasuke glanced at him before answering

"Good."_ considering my progress in making you mine, not good._

Sai turned his head from his conversation with Sakura to Sasuke direction with a surprised expression, since thanks to Naruto, he got his emotions back though he can only understand few of them.

"Sai, are you alright?" asked the worried medic nin. The other boy just nodded, then shrugged before going back to the conversation

It was after 2 hours, when Kakashi appeared. Naruto and Sasuke were still staring at the flowing water while Sai and Sakura were having one-sided conversation, mostly because Sakura was doing the talking.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison while Sai nodded in agreement in the background.

"Ma.. You see the Hokage wanted me to see some files before going here and when I was on my way, I saw a dolphin pass by and I couldn't stop myself from following him." The silver haired man scratched the back of his head

"Somehow that doesn't sound like a total lie." Sakura said discussing her opinion with Naruto and Sai. Sasuke was left out.

"That's because it wasn't." Kakashi countered

"What's the orders?" Sasuke's emotionless voice stopped the trio's small talk

"You just got here and you want to leave already?" Kakashi smiled at him behind his mask "Truth is, I just came to tell you guys that it's nice that we're together again. I wish to spend more time with you I really do. But a certain dolphin wanted me to be back real soon, so I got to go! Ja!" there was white smoke and then he was gone.

"Typical Kakashi huh." Sakura noted

"As expected. Oh, want to go out?" Naruto asked Sakura

"Naruto…" She warned him

"It's not like a date, you know me, come on…" he scratched the back of his neck

_Che, You never learn Naruto. You'll get rejected like before. _Sasuke leaned back as he watched his other two team mates

"Sure." She smiled at him "Just let me drop by Ino's then let's meet up in Ichiraku."

She said yes much to Naruto's joy and Sasuke's dismay.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. _Really now… WTF?_

A moment later Naruto bid goodbye to the two ravens saying he needs to pick something up. "I'll be meeting you guys later at Ichiraku alright?"

"Alright Naruto-kun." Sai waved at him while Sasuke just nodded.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

"I don't understand you at all Sasuke-kun." Sai began as soon as Naruto was out of sight "I don't really get what you wanted and what your intensions are. You may be Naruto's best friend but once you hurt him, I'll make sure you pay double."

"Tch. I don't know what you're talking about." The Uchiha pushed himself lightly off the railing and placed his hands in his pockets, he was wearing his black clothes. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard Sai's word that made him stop dead on his tracks

"Make him yours huh?"

Sai walked passed him "What makes you think you have a chance against me?

The Uchiha prodigy clenched his fist_ Why you little son of a bitch, trying to get in my way now aren't you._ "As if."

"If it weren't for Naruto-kun, you'd be already dead. I was assigned to kill you, but didn't because I knew it'll make him sad. And I don't want that."

There was silence before Sai turned to Sasuke "Actually I'm not on the way. I was just kidding." He smiled that creepy smile "I don't take interest in Naruto-kun that way, I just want him to be safe."

_The hell! Can he read my thoughts? Does this mean he'll reveal it all to Naruto? This isn't good…really not good_

"Yes, No, Yes"

"Huh?" Sasuke was pulled away from his train of thoughts

"Yes, I can read them. No, I will not speak to him about it, and yes, this isn't good for you." He smiled again to the annoyed raven

"Just stay out of this, it's none of your business." Sasuke bit back

"Anything that has something to do with Naruto-kun, has something to do with me." Sai turned ready to leave the other boy

"Since when?" He said with a dangerous voice

"Since the day you left." All seriousness in Sai's voice was gone in an instant when he said his goodbye to him "Got to go now Sasuke-kun. It was nice talking to you."

When Sai was gone, Sasuke can't help his fist from clenching once again, "Just what the hell is going on?" He whispered

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

There was a knock on the Hokage's office door, it was opened once the person behind the door was confirmed.

"Hokage-sama," The ninja smiled

"How's the jutsu going?"

"So far, I've felt a lot of emotions coming from him and was surprised after hearing his thoughts. I never thought he's that kind of person. And yet there are a lot of things I could not identify."

Tsunade hated Sai from the beginning. The moment she laid eyes on him, she knew he was hiding something suspicious. And she was right. Even thought he was given a mission to help Naruto find Sasuke, he has another mission to assassinate the younger Uchiha. But after the return of the supposedly kidnapped Uchiha prodigy, Naruto tried to clear his name in front of Tsunade and the Jounins.

They found out that Sai was completely controlled by the ROOT (2) but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Naruto got them convinced that Sai was worth trusting though he may not understand a lot of things most especially about friendship, comradeship, love, anger, happiness, sadness etc. because he was taught to feel no emotions. Naruto asked if they can do anything to help Sai regain or at least learn some emotions to make him a normal person, not that he's not normal or anything. This was where Tsunade's suggestion came in.

There was a jutsu used especially for interrogation. It was highly forbidden to be used by Jounins, Chuunins, Genins and academy students since it was only for the Anbus and the Intelligence, but since Sai was already an Anbu, she decided that it's okay to let him learn it.

With that jutsu, he can easily feel someone else's emotion regarding a situation or topic, with the same skill he can hear the thoughts of the target.

It can help Sai learn the basic emotions and it can also reveal Sasuke's intention towards Naruto, since it's been known to the Hokage that the young Uchiha held some attraction towards her future successor.

It's like killing two birds with one stone. Either way she's sure both will make Naruto happy.

"Have you sensed something you think is wrong?"

"Not really Hokage-sama, though I heard him that he wanted to make Naruto his."

"Ah. That brat surely knows how to choose. The mission is sustained and will still be kept a secret."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sai smiled as he bowed in front of her, then he left the Fifth Hokage who currently have a scary smile on her face.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

The night, the rain was pouring hard on the country of Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke was in rage. He wants to kill that Sai person but he can't since he's still under probation. Then again He can't kill him even if he's not under probation. _Damn! I should have killed him when I still had a chance! Now how will I get close to Naruto when that hateful person was always with him? And what's with his clothes, doesn't he know the ninja code for male's outfit, God he is such a disgrace!_

_Says the man who abandoned his village and his best friend and only family for power._

_Great, now I'm contradicting myself, what the hell is going on?!  
_**  
--What the hell is going on inside of Sasuke's head--**

Sasuke #1: What the hell! (cough)  
Sasuke #3: I feel sleepy  
Sasuke #5: No, you're not number 9 (3), you can't sle-- (yawn) --ep

All mini-Sasuke went to sleep except for one…

Sasuke #2: That's what you get after drinking too much tea! (evil laugh) and now to conquer Naruto's heart without the useless help from these idiots!

**--No need to see what the hell is going on inside of Sasuke's head--**

Because now, what everyone would be seeing is solely Mini-Sasuke #2 alone.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

TBC

* * *

(1) you know those times in Naruto when they just stand there, looking at each other when they should be fighting? grrr it wastes a lot of time...  
(2) the organization who trained Sai  
(3) Because Sasuke #9 is the sleepy one. They can't copy or do someone else's job because then Sasuke's mind will be unbalanced

So yeah, I made this one a two-shot cause something nice is coming up... hehehe like the one in Joke Time xD  
review please!  
Thanks for reading minna-san!  
luff! luff!


	6. Mind Games part 2

**Status:** In Progress...

_Review Responses:_

astoroche: Thank you and I will, maybe after this one  
Twilight Goddess Sage : lol at the chicken butt xD  
Death Wolf Angel: it's definitely not a bad thing ahaha  
GinMa: What a coincidence my heart beats for you too! and jealous Sasuke is very very good  
skyinthenightslove and noname00: I placed 'complete' for the completed ones, that's also why I placed a separate status for this one.  
ZeldaFlower: Awww thanks!  
kamiam714: there's more -evil laugh-  
shinningvixen: Thanks! I'm glad you feel that way ehehe  
also thanks to charm2999, Dead from beyond the grave, BonneNuit and Darcy-Girl :)

Thanks for the support! oh yeah :)

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

Sasuke felt dizzy, as though he was drugged. He looked outside the window and saw how the rain poured as if the heaven was angry about something. The raven was really tired. They didn't do anything but trying to keep his thoughts to himself and try not to think of them, knowing that someone can clearly hear them, was hard. It was almost impossible but since he's the prodigy, if there's anyone who can do it then it's him.

He decided that he had enough and that he should take a nap or something and so he did.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

**Chapter Title:** Mind Games Part 2  
**Disclaimer: **If Naruto's mine then I'd be dead already (courtesy of Sasuke)  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, light SaiNaru (more like friendship)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Some Angst (haha as if)  
**Setting: **After Sasuke returns (like that'll ever happen, though I wish he would. For poor Naruto-chan's sake). I'm not used in writing a fanfic with this setting but for the sake of putting Sai in the story, I had to use this, I mean he can't just pop from nowhere right?  
**Warning:** Ohhh Fear me and my grammatical errors! jk... OCCness (as usual), some stuff... you know what they are wink  
**  
**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

The youngest Uchiha opened his eyes and looked bluntly on the ceiling. He was pondering about something though he seemed to forget what it was. He had this eerie feeling. Kind of different but still the same.

He lifted his arm and brought his hands to his face. He was surprised at the moment then it clicked in.

"Hey, I got fingers!"(1)

The formerly known cold ice prince, Uchiha Sasuke, ran excitedly to the nearest mirror and stared at his face

"My face have all the details even the minor ones too!" he placed his hands on his hips "Ha! Wait until the other Sasukes hear about this..."

He shrugged "Too bad their all dead."

"Now first thing's first, get Naruto."

Sasuke began running once again, from his previous spot, through the hallway leading to the front door. He was about to open the door when he heard a knock from the other side of the wood.

"Teme?" the voice called out and based on what he called him, he definitely knew who's at the other side.

The possessed brunette opened the door widely enough to let his prey-- I mean, friend in. Naruto did not move for a while, he was standing there with flushed face, panting and soaked through.

"Well?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow at him

"Right." Naruto went in disregarding his jacket on the way. Dropping the wet material on the floor, he proceeded in removing his sandals.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the wall

"Oh yeah, when we were at Ichiraku I forgot to tell you that we have a mission the day after tomorrow, the preparation starts tomorrow morning, there's a briefing with the hag." the soaked boy walked passed Sasuke heading to the Stairs

"Where do you think you're going Naruto?" He quickly followed the boy

"Naruto? Did you just call me by my name?" the blond boy was half way through the stairs

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

Naruto turned around and went towards Sasuke "Something is wrong with you Teme. You called me by my name, you talk too much, what's up?"

"Nothing." _Shit did he found out already?! this sucks_

"Okay. keep acting weird and I might force the answer out of you. I need some clothes." He ran up the staircase and went straight to Sasuke's room

_That was different from what I expected. It sure is different when you're inside this body's head... And Naru-chan looks so real and I could finally touch him... No one can stop me now, not those damned small Sasukes not the real one_ (2)

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from the brunette's room

"Wha--" _Ugh.. I don't want to call him dobe.. Stupid real asshole Sasuke _"What now Dobe?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"We ate at Ichiraku remember?" Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes, Naruto can be such an idiot sometimes

"But I'm hungry! Sasuke, you have ramen don't you?" The visitor quickly went down the stair putting on a black shirt.

"I don't." Sasuke deadpanned "Why would I keep trash in my house anyway."

"Yes you do, and it's not trash! Teme..." Again the raven watched Naruto walked around the house as if it his own. The boy opened the shelves and out went a cup ramen

"See!" Naruto did the happy dance as he poured hot water on the cup and carefully carried it to the living room.

"Na--Dobe, are you always here?" He stood behind the sofa Naruto was occupying

"Yes." He said confidently

"When are you leaving?"

"Me? Leaving? you're really acting weird teme. Ever since you came back I always visit you, stayed here over night, checked on you and stuff. You want me to go out when the rain is pouring mad, you must want me dead huh? What's going on Bastard?" He stood and faced Sasuke

"You mean you're always here? Even staying overnight?" Poor Sasuke number 2 seemed to be confused

_Why didn't I know any of this? Where was I when this happened? But it's impossible for me to forget or miss anything, I was always with number 1 and 3 and everyone_

"That's what I've been saying! Sasuke!" Naruto clutched the front of Sasuke's shirt tightly "Tell me what's going on? Have you been practicing forbidden jutsus again? What's wrong?" the blond boy was in the verge of crying but other than that he was really mad, something is going on with Sasuke.

"I don't know, but--" The brunet placed his hands above Naruto's, looking directly into each other's eyes "if that's the case, why are we still friends?"

"Sa--" All question and complaints were answered by a forceful kiss. Sasuke worked his greedy hands over Naruto's body as the other body tried to fight him off. The taller boy couldn't stop, can't possibly stop, he have been waiting for many years, his lust for the younger boy was choking him to death.

"Sasu--" And just the chance the raven was looking for. He held on Naruto tightly and pushed his tongue to the other boy's waiting mouth. Naruto was still trying to struggle against Sasuke but as the Uchiha slowed the kiss from forceful to a sweet one that almost made the younger boy cry, he held on and started kissing back. When Sasuke pulled back, separating his lips from Naruto's, he pushed the blond boy on the couch while smirking at him.

"Don't smile like that it's scary." Naruto commented

"Tsk Tsk. Less talk more action." Sasuke trapped Naruto's waist between his legs as he sat on the other boy's crotch. the blond boy was blushing like mad. he turned his head away and refused to look at Sasuke

"Don't get shy all of the sudden, Come on." Sasuke nuzzled the younger boy's neck, kissing it once in a while "You want me so don't deny it."

"Am I denying?" Naruto countered challengingly

"Well you did--" The Uchiha was cut off by someone else's voice

"That's quite enough Sasuke-kun, stop forcing yourself on Naruto-kun" And there standing at the Sasuke's doorway, the man he hated the most, who talked with no emotion and smiled without a meaning

_Great timing Sai._ Sasuke thought sarcastically

"Indeed." The new comer smiled at the owner of the house "I'm here to take Naruto-kun back." Sasuke was still sitting on Naruto, glaring at the intruder. Naruto pushed the other boy lightly and smiled at him. He stood and went to Sai

Naruto and Sai are now having a conversation, their voices are kept low so that the Uchiha wouldn't hear anything. Which of course made the other boy curious, he continued glaring at Sai

_Naruto is mine_

_Naruto belongs to me_

_He is mine and mine alone_

Sasuke kept chanting in his head. Sai snapped and looked at him with an annoyed smile on his face.

"I know Sasuke-kun. So could you shut up, I couldn't hear Naruto-kun properly." Sasuke was taken aback. No one and I mean NO ONE ever told him to shut up, most likely cause he never speaks anyway, but still.

"Sai, it's alright. I'm going to fine." Thanks for worrying

"Are you sure?" Sai was focusing more on the blond's thought than the words he speaks of, since Naruto's really good in faking things

"Yes." I'm fine

"If you need me, just say so. You know how much I hate leaving you with him." He whispered, Naruto just nodded and smiled brightly.

Just that, Sai, the most annoying person in the universe based from Sasuke's point of view, was gone. As Naruto looked back at Sasuke, the raven was smiling in a very creepy and disturbing way

"Now where were we?"

**TBC**

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

(1) Remember chibis who don't have fingers, just round hands. Also with very simple facial details  
(2) When he said 'Real one' He was referring to Sasuke as a whole as in with the 200 sasukes intact in his brain

I'm having some fun. I'm gonna turn this into a multi-chapter story but I won't separate it

Thanks for reading oh and leave me a review, Don't forget it!! 


	7. Mind Games part 3

"Naruto-kun but--"

"Sai listen to me; we can trust Sasuke, he won't do anything reckless. And if he did there's always a reason and it's always a damn good one." Naruto placed his hands on his hips as he convinced Sai not to follow him to Sasuke's house.

"I won't go in there but if you took more than 30 minutes… then I will follow."

Sai and Naruto have been arguing about whether Sai should follow Naruto or not. The blond boy remembered that he wanted to say something to Sasuke but he forgot.

So now, he's on a tree with Sai, in front of Sasuke-teme's house, with the rain pouring so hard. The emotionless boy wanted to accompany Naruto in informing Sasuke about the mission but Naruto wouldn't allow him. He probably knew that the presence of Sai makes Sasuke tense and annoyed; the feeling of being watched and observed. But in the end Naruto won. The pale boy sighed helplessly as he watched Naruto knocked on the door of the youngest Uchiha.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

**Chapter Title:** Mind Games Part 3**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-kun owns Naruto**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru, light SaiNaru (more like friendship)**  
Genre:** Romance/Drama/Some Angst (haha as if)**  
Setting: **After Sasuke returns (like that'll ever happen, though I wish he would. For poor Naruto-chan's sake). I'm not used in writing a fanfic with this setting but for the sake of putting Sai in the story, I had to use this, I mean he can't just pop from nowhere right?  
**Warning:** Ohhh Fear me and my grammatical errors! jk... OCCness (as usual), some stuff... you know what they are wink (this is supposedly betad by Krisy, but I'm weak in editing so I posted the raw one with some few edits xD )

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

"Now where were we?" Sasuke stood and walked towards Naruto. His hands reaching out to the blond as he approached Naruto. The raven haired boy rested his hand on the other boys cheek as his other hand snaked around Naruto's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Naruto lifted his hands and placed them at the back of the Uchiha's neck and slowly pulled him down.

"Sasuke..." The smaller boy whispered, that gave Sasuke goosebumps. Oh he's been waiting for so long for this. His lips were almost touching Naruto's when Sasuke heard the almost silent demand from the blond.

"Stop." Naruto whispered as quickly withdrew and looked at the other boy's eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him _Naruto must really be bipolar. What's with the mood swings? _"Why?"

"Who are you?" Naruto tilted his head to his side to emphasize his confusion. "You are not Sasuke... nowhere near being Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit upon hearing what the other boy said

"What are you--"

Just then Sasuke felt dizzy, his vision became blurry and all he could see is darkness.

Sasuke pushed Naruto harshly to the nearest wall and screamed directly at him "Do you even know what you're talking about!?" Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the hurt was visible on the smaller boy's face.

**_Darkness (1)_**

He released Naruto and latched his mouth on Naruto's neck; ravishing the other boy, who seemed to be in his mercy at the moment. Naruto was still pushing him away weakly, begging Sasuke to stop in a soft voice, "Sasuke… you're not yourself…stop…"

Darkness

Sasuke froze in his spot and looked at Naruto; he searched the smaller boy's eyes as he stuttered some lame excuse.

**_Darkness_**

"Naruto... I'm really sorry for this."

To say he was surprised with what the Uchiha said was an understatement. "Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke." the pleading tone of Sasuke's voice told him otherwise.

"You are not. So let me ask you again; just who the hell are you?"

"Like I said I'm--"

"Stop this! You're not convincing anyone. Not me, not you." Naruto yelled at him.

**_Darkness_**

Sasuke blinked and stared at the boy in front of him as his lips slowly pulled back and showed a very familiar smirk.

"Dobe, I'm me."

And with that, Naruto embraced Sasuke and laid his head on the taller man's chest. Naruto took in a heavy breath and before Sasuke could return the hug, he pulled himself away and looked at the raven haired boy with big, surprised eyes.

"You..."

"What is it again?"

"Sasuke...but I thought..." Naruto was staring at Sasuke's chest.

"Dobe, is something wrong?"

"...don't have a heartbeat." He whispered

"That's crazy, how can I not have a heart--" Sasuke clenched his fist on his covered chest to emphasize his point "--beat?"

"Fuck! I have no heartbeat!" The Uchiha was in panic, he looked between the hands on his chest and Naruto's shocked eyes. "What the hell is going--" and at that Sasuke passed out.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

Naruto stared at Sasuke's unmoving figure until he snapped out of it. He ran outside, knowing Sai was still there, probably waiting for him. He quickly scanned the place looking for the other boy.

"Are you done talking now?" The anbu asked not turning to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke! Something's wrong with him!"

"Tell me something I don't know," He turned to look at the blond boy "Naruto-kun... are you alright?"

"Yes but Sasuke's not. Let's bring him to Baa-chan, now!" Naruto panicked

Sai carried Sasuke on his back and nodded to Naruto as they both began running in full speed.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

The Godaime was signing a lot of papers in a hurry because it's almost midnight and the paperwork was supposed to have been finished that day. She didn't even look up when her office doors were kicked opened.

"Old Hag! There's no time for this!" The blond haired boy said in a shaking voice.

"What happened, brat?" She hurriedly stood up and walked to the unconscious Uchiha on Sai's back.

"He isn't breathing, Hokage-sama." Sai provided knowing Naruto was still in shock.

Tsunade lead them to a room with an operating table. She asked Sai to lay Sasuke down on table. _Sasuke's not breathing… which means he's dead right?_ Naruto just sat on one of the chairs as he stared at his team mate.

Sai stood beside Tsunade trying to read Sasuke's thoughts. Tsunade forced a little of her chakra into Sasuke's system. Just then the raven took a sharp intake of breath. He finally breathed. The Hokage was about to say that Sasuke's alright when Sai interrupted her

"Hokage-sama, there is nothing going through Sasuke's mind."

"That's impossible. Even when asleep, that jutsu can read even the deepest of thoughts and dreams." She looked at the sleeping boy.

"What jutsu?" Naruto snapped from spacing out and stood.

"It's nothing, brat. At least the Uchiha brat is safe now." Tsunade turned back to Sasuke.

"Shall I tell him Hokage-sama?"

"Don't." The Hokage proceeded on checking the Uchiha's status.

"Tell me, dammit!" Naruto shouted.

"It's a jutsu for reading thoughts, used by ANBUs whenever they're interrogating someone." Sai said instantly and Tsunade can only sighed at how easily Sai gave in.

"And you have it why?" The Kyuubi vessel asked once again.

"Because I'm an ANBU remember?" The pale boy just wanted to finish this conversation.

"I know that Sai, but you're not part of the investigating team." _You're lying Sai... Liar! I Hate you!_ Naruto frowned as Sai's eyes widened. Now Naruto knew very well that Sai can read his thoughts.

"I'm not. And I'm sure you don't. I had to learn this technique to protect you."

"Protect me from what Sai?" They continued arguing.

"From that!" Sai's voice raised a little as he pointed at the sleeping man "From that traitor."

"Sai how many times do I have to tell you that-"

"Sasuke-kun and you have a strong bond that no one can break and that he didn't mean to hurt you and he was just overwhelmed by his desire to get his revenge on a man who supposedly killed his clan." Sai stood still cursing himself for being mean to Naruto. He shook his head slightly ending their conversation

"Yeah." Naruto forced a smile.

Tsunade focused her chakra on her right hand and proceeded on the check up. After completing it, she declared that Sasuke's safe. But what puzzled her the most would be, what the hell happened?

She cleared her throat and began speaking "Sasuke has an unidentified psychological disorder, wherein he tends to shift from a mood to another and intensify his emotions. This is either from some forbidden jutsu that Orochimaru taught him before or the side effect of his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I know you always call me an idiot... but is that even possible?"

"Of course it is brat. It usually happens when you try to contain one part of yourself. In this case, Uchiha-brat must've forced one part of himself to disappear. Everyone knows he does that a lot."

"So what will happen now?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"He'll be returning to his normal self once he wakes up. He'll probably be up tomorrow." Tsunade stood and walked to the door. "I'm going to sleep now boys, you should rest too." _and Sai, your mission is still not done. You know what to do._

Sai nodded and the other boy looked at him suspiciously. Sai and Naruto were ordered to return Sasuke to his house. It'll cause a lot of confusion on Sasuke's part if he woke up in the Hokage tower. Tsunade also asked them to keep a secret for the mean time. It wouldn't do good for the Uchiha to be stressed after some medication.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.OO.o o.O

That next day Sasuke woke up and looked at the ceiling. He was laying on the couch. He looked at the clock and saw that it's already morning.

"Weird dream."

**TBC**

* * *

(1) Darkness means that the mini-Sasuke's a exchanging positions and fighting each other to surface.

Hige: This is will be 4 chapter fic. The last chapter would probably contain the ending of Mind games xD. But up until now I'm still not sure if I should put some lemon in it _-hint- -hint-_

Thanks for reading! and leave me a review... come on... you know you want to _-wiggles eyesbrows-_


End file.
